World of monsters
by blackout4465
Summary: Formerly Exchange Student. I lost interest in an OC plot and decided to leave him in as a secondary character. Plot appears after chapter 4. When the president and the UN declare an all-out war on monsters, Tsukune and his friends must work to either save the remaining monsters, or remove humanity as earths dominant species.
1. New student

Having beaten Alucard and finally gotten back to their school, the gang settled in for their 3rd year. Tsukune had turned down the Headmaster position as he felt he was not ready, nor did he want to be stuck at the school for the rest of his life; at least, not with things finally going so well with Moka. He had however gotten power over student schedules and managed to get himself and his friends into Ms. Nekonome's class. As Tsukune walked into his class he was knocked to the ground as something large tackled him.

"TSUKUNE!" He heard his friends scream.

He turned his head to look at them as he got up, it was certainly much easier to stand with them clinging to him with his vampire strength. Once he was on his feet the smallest girl leapt up and grabbed him around his neck.

"Hi Yukari." He said as he removed her and placed her on a desk. Yukari was a 3rd year witch, who Tsukune had met when he and Moka had saved her from her class officer. She was a child Genius and was noticeably shorter than her friends. As he was looking around the room two larger girls grabbed him.

"Hey Tsukune..." They said in unison. They glared at each other as they began to tug on his arms. As this continued one of them pulled him closer and began to rub her breasts against him.

"It's nice to see you again Tsukune..." Kurumu said seductively, she continued this as a large golden washtub fell on her head. With her focus now on the runt that had just dropped the tub on her she let go of Tsukune and chased her towards the front of the room.

Having let go of Tsukune's other arm, Mizore was hugging his arm to her chest as she clung to him.

"H-hey Mizore, how are you?" He said mildly nervous.

"It was so lonely in the village without you Tsukune, I almost got cold when I thought I wouldn't see you again." She said as she smiled up at him. Tsukune could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I, um..." He was panicking trying to think of some way out of this when Moka walked over.

"Tsukune! I haven't seen you in weeks!" She said as she pulled him from Mizore's grip causing her to fall on her face. Her claws began to form as she Glared up at Moka. She began to get to her feet as Yukari and Kurumu trampled her. Tsukune seemed worried that a fight would break out when their teacher Ms. Nekonome walked in.

"Alright class, take your seats, its time for roll call!" She shouted happily as she walked over to her desk. "Nya, alright then, lets begin, Aono Tsukune?"

"Here."

As she went around the room she seemed happy that all her students were here.

"Nya! You're all here, good now lets get sta-" she was cut-off however as the new headmistress walked in.

"Greetings Ms. Nekonome, I hope I'm not interrupting." She said.

"Of course not headmistress, welcome to our class."

"RUBI!" Yukari yelled as she tackled her. "I haven't seen you in months." She said with tears streaming down her face. "

It's good to see you too Yukari-chan, but I have important school business to attend too." She said as she sent Yukari back to her seat. "Ms. Nekonome, I would like to personally introduce a new student."

She Motioned for the figure behind her to come closer. As the light caught the figure it revealed a boy who looked to be in his late teens. He was wearing a duster that fell just above his ankles, cowboy boots, blue jeans with a white shirt and a cowboy hat. (Now if you guys haven't put it together yet that he's an American in Japan then...)

"This is Rex, He's an exchange student from Texas. The previous Headmaster had a large network of schools around the world, and I thought it would be a good Idea to set up an exchange program so we could learn about how monsters from other cultures behave in their part of the world!" Rubi said as she grinned.

Rex stepped into the room smiling and looked over the class. Most of the students were snickering and laughing to each other about how he looked under their breath. His grin widened. "Now don't everyone stand up to greet me at once." He had a deep Baritone voice, along with a thin patch of dark hair on the lower half of his face. He removed his hat and looked at everyone again, this time more puzzled looking.

"Oh, right!" He said as he quickly fell forward and caught himself. He had gotten into a very awkward bow. When he got to his feet again he said, "I believe that's how I was told to greet Your people."

At this point most of the class was laughing to them selves at the foreigners antics. Tsukune noticed that no one was greeting him and rose to his feet.

"Greetings." Tsukune said as he bowed, "My name is Aono Tsukune. Welcome to Yokai Academy."

Rex seemed happy that someone had finally said hello. "Much Obliged Partner. I was starting to think I'd gotten my Japanese wrong and was speaking Gibberish."

He stuck out his hand. "Names Rex Blaze. Nice too meet ya."

Tsukune looked at his hand, confused for a moment, until he realized that Rex was from western culture. Tsukune grabbed his hand and shook it. There was a pause after he took his hand away.

"Nya! Alright, now that we've all met Rex, We can start class! Tsukune, Rex, if you'll both take your seats, we can begin." Ms. Nekonome broke the silence as she turned to the blackboard.

"Well I'll be off then, Rex, Behave yourself." Rubi said as she left.

"Bye." Rex said as he grinned again, then proceeded to take the seat behind Mizore on the end.

"Alright class, Please open your books to page 43 and begin reading!" Ms. Nekonome said as she sat back down in her chair.

The class groaned with dissatisfaction as they reached into their bags and pulled out their textbooks. Rex glanced around the room one final time, and with a smile, opened his book, then he reclined in his chair.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

Tsukune and Moka walked past rows of tables as they headed into the court yard with their food. It was finally lunch hour and Tsukune was looking forward to some peace and quiet with Moka.

"So hows your first day back been going Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Its going better then last year. You know, when Fang-Fang showed up and began to challenge you to fights, and start to recruit you."

"Oh yeah, then his sister showed up and caused the fight at the competition." Tsukune laughed as he remembered the hell he went through after beating Hokuto. He seemed to be the only one who remembers that as more of a betrayal then a evil plot gone wrong.

As they made their way to the special court made for 3rd ad 4th year's outside by the forest, they continued to chat. They pasted Gin and Haiji who were chatting with a few other members of the Karate Club. Gin waved at them a they passed and they waved back. They continued on and passed several others they recognized, Yukari was sitting next to Fang-Fang and was chatting with Ling-Ling, the next table had a half-dozen guys who were giving Tsukune death glares for being close to Moka. Tsukune saw this and released a slight amount of his power over the immediate area, causing them to quickly look away in fear as they realized they couldn't beat him.

They found a little table at the end of the court that was in the shade and sat down. Tsukune looked over at Moka and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Tsukune! Howdy Partner!"

Tsukune's head spun around to see Rex was walking up to him. "Oh, hey Rex." He said a bit disappointed with the new students timing.

"This seat taken?" Rex asked as he reached the table. Tsukune motioned for him to have a seat. "Thanks buddy, you know, your the only one who's been nice to me today? everyone else looks at me funny and ignores me." He said seeming puzzled about it.

Tsukune looked at his hat and coat. 'Poor guy, must be a common look where he comes from.'

"It might be your hat Rex, not many people here wear Cowboy hats." Tsukune said as he pointed to the boys head.

Rex glanced up at his hat and snatched it from his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize people in Japan didn't wear hats. Ma Pa gave this to me before I left. His dad gave it to him when he graduated and he wore it working on the farm for 30 years. This hat's got history." He said as he placed it on the table. He glanced over at Moka and his eyes widened.

"OH! My apology's miss, Ma names Rex Blaze, from Texas." He said as he reached his hand across the table. Moka glanced down at it then shook his hand as Tsukune had in class.

"My names Moka Akashiya. Pleased to meet you."

As Rex pulled his hand back he asked, "Why do you all seem so confused when I go to shake your hands?"

Tsukune glanced at Moka and then said, "Here in Japan, we greet each other by Bowing, not shaking hands." **(A/N Sorry if I got that wrong about eastern culture, I was going off what little knowledge I have on China and Japan.)**

"Seems like that would take too long. Ma dad always said you could tell a man's character by shaking his hand. A firm grip meant he was a serious and strong individual. A weak grip meant he was a coward, and some one to keep an eye on." Rex said as he raised a peace of steak to his mouth.

"Where did you get steak?" Moka asked as she glanced at his tray. He had Corn on the cob, Mashed Potatoes, a prime cut steak, and a helping of green beans.

"The foreign Exchange student contract allows for a specific meal set to be distributed for the participants. When I was signed up, I said to have them prepare a good old fashioned Western meal. They did a damn good job of it too." Rex replied as he shoveled in his green beans. "Would you like some steak?" He said as he looked at them.

They both shook their heads.

"Suit yourselves." He said as he finished off the last of his food. "So Tsukune how's your first day been going?" Rex asked as he reclined against the tree beside the table.

Tsukune glanced hesitantly at Moka, then replied, "It's been awful quiet, how about you Rex?" He hadn't seen him for an hour since he was taken by Yukari to his next class with Ms. Kagome.

"It was going good, after my class with you, that witch girl, um... Yukari, took me to my next class. Things were going well until, some guys started to openly mock humans to his buddies."

"What caused that?" Moka asked clearly interested in what Rex had to say.

"I mentioned how I was friends with a few of the children of my fathers servents. Most of the servents were human's, so I had grown up around them."

"What kind of monster are you that you'd be powerful enough for your family to have servants?" Tsukune asked, reminding himself that the only monsters he knew that kept servants were vampires, as he had fought many of them on the airship a few months earlier.

Rex grinned to himself. "Now were, not supposed to reveal our true forms at school are we?" He said taunting them.

Tsukune laughed to himself. "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."

Rex didn't question him as he continued his story, "So anyway, he was talking about how many humans he had killed, I looked over at him and said 'You compensating for something buddy?' That didn't sit well with him as he looked over at me an began to attempt to insult me. He had said he'd kill some where around 100 humans, which I thought was ludicrous. So when it got to the point he was coming at me I jumped from my desk as he smashed it into the floor, He transformed mind you." Rex looked over to see if they were still listening then continued.

"He was some sort of Giant Rat, then he started bragging about being 'A class,' I didn't even know there were classes by the way," he said as he glanced at them. "He threw the desks that were in front of him to the sides, then started to sprint towards me, when he was about 20 feet away from me he slapped one of the girls in our class to the side that was in his way. in the few seconds following, he was thrown across the room and slammed through the wall the chalk board was on. I had hit him with a 1/4 of my strength power, as a warning, then went to help the girl to her feet. Now, Ms Kagome didn't much like that we were tearing her classroom apart, and said that I need to speak with the headmaster when schools out for the day. The other guy got off easy, just had a fractured skull."

Tsukune looked down at him and asked, "What set you off? sounds to me like you didn't care he was attacking you, then suddenly you were furious with him."

Rex's face seemed to darken as he looked down and replied, "No one hits a lady. Don't matter who you are. You don't hit a woman." His eyes seemed to glow under his hat then dissipate.

The area was quiet as they processed what he had said.

His mood seemed to suddenly lighten as he got to his feet. "Well, I'm going to go get ma self some more corn before they run out, bye." He waved as he turned, only to be tackled to the ground and his vision blurred by something yellow and fuzzy.

"TSUKUNE! I was hoping we could have lunch together!" Kurumu yelled as she shoved Rex's head between her breasts. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Moka pointing at Tsukune. They were both grinning. She looked down and saw that she had missed her target and shoved the wrong person to the ground.

"OH! I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Kurumu yelled as she scrambled to her feet. Rex lay still on the ground. He seemed to be in a daze. Then he grabbed hi hat which had fallen with them and got to his feet. He looked at Kurumu, who was blushing and looking at her feet. Then at Tsukune and said.

"I think I like some of your cultures greeting better than others." Tsukune and Moka began to laugh as Kurumu blushed a deeper shade of red and bowed her head further. She looked up to apologize again and got a look at Rex.

'He doesn't look that bad really, but he's nothing in comparison to Tsukune.' She bowed her head and apologized again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rex's hand there.

"Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt, you just caught me by surprise. A feat not many can pull off." He said grinning. "Well, I still want to go get some more corn, so I'll be seeing you guys later." Rex said as he walked away.

Kurumu sat down next to Moka and layed her head on the table.

"Whats wrong Kurumu. You seem sad. Embarrassed even." Moka asked. Kurumu glared at her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Rex Blaze." A voice answered.

The group looked around surprised but couldn't find the source of the voice. They waited a moment and nothing happened. "Mizore, you can come out now."

"Ok." She said as she dropped down onto the table from the tree above and slid onto the bench by Tsukune.

"His name is Rex Blaze, or that's what I heard at least." She said as she looked at Kurumu. "He's the new student that arrived today from America. Seems like the mental image I had of one."

"That's how you imagine an American?" Tsukune asked.

"My dad loved to watch the old American westerns that came from Hollywood when his grandparents were around. I would sit and watch them with him." Mizore said. "You build a mental picture of how things work over there."

Tsukune shrugged. They continued to chat until they heard the bell ring to go and finish off the day.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

* * *

Tsukune and the girls were walking to the dorms when they noticed Rex was walking off into the woods.

"Hey Rex, the dorms are this way!" Tsukune called. Rex spun on his heels to face Tsukune and smiled.

"Oh hey guys, nice to see ya again. I'm heading off to my place. I need a special place to live, my monster forms a bit to risky to have in a small dorm room space." He said as he waited for them to catch up.

"What do you mean risky? We have Vampire's and Werewolves that live in those dorms, we even have climate specific wings of the dorms to tailor to the specific needs of certain monsters. What could have more safe guards in place to stop a disaster?" Tsukune asked.

Rex grinned and looked off into the woods. "Call me when they have rooms the size of the gym for larger monsters."

The groups eyes seemed to widen when they heard the potential size of his monster, except for Mizore, whose eye's narrowed. "Well I would like to go get settled in, I had a big day today and still need to unpack. Bye" Rex gave them one last smile before turning and walking off into the woods.

The group watched him go then kept on moving towards there dorm's. "What kind of monster do you think he is?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, its big." Moka said

"A Giant maybe?" Replied Yukari.

"Could be a Colossus." Replied Kurumu.

"What do you think Mizore?" Yukari asked.

They waited for an answer, but no answer came. They looked to the side she had been on and noticed fast she wasn't there. They looked around but couldn't find her. She had vanished from there sight the minute they had left the conversation with Rex.

"Where did she go?" Moka asked.

"Maybe she's just hiding in the trees again. She did before." Kurumu replied.

"Oh well, she'll catch up. Come on guys, lets get moving." Tsukune said.

* * *

Mizore had broken off from the main group after they had met up with Rex. He had a mysterious true form, as he never revealed it, but the fact that he kept hinting at it, frustrated Mizore. She wanted to know what his form was. And she would find out. One way, or the other.


	2. True Identity

Mizore followed Rex through the woods as he made his way towards the cliff. When they had arrived she remained hidden in the trees as she watched him walk up to the cliff. He stood there and stared out over the red sea as the waves crashed against the rocks below. He then proceeded to fall onto his back.

"I'm lost..." She heard him say.

'This idiot got himself lost! I thought he had a home this way. He probably lives in the dorms and doesn't know it yet.' Mizore thought to herself.

He remained on the ground for a few more minutes, then decided he would go back to the clearing he had seen about a hundred yards or so back. He turned and began to walk back towards where Mizore was hidden. She panicked and jumped up into the tree above her. She watched as he passed under her without being seen. As he got farther from her she dropped back down and gave chase once again.

They reached the clearing with relatively good timing, as the sun was now beginning to set. Rex looked up at the sky as the stars began to come out.

"Heh... New country, same old night sky."

Mizore heard his comment and raised her head to look at the sky. It was beautiful. The sun was setting causing a lovely war of orange and red lights on the horizon, as the stars made themselves known alongside a unusually large full moon.

'Gin must be having fun tonight.' She thought to herself as her mind drifted to what the perverted wolf would do with his extra speed tonight.

She was so distracted by the dusk sky that she didn't notice she had company.

"Well look what we have here!"

Mizore heard a voice behind her as she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her out of the tree and onto the ground with a sharp thud. She spun around to see two rather large students starring down at her.

"We came out here to get revenge on that new guy for the lucky shot he got off on our boss during class today, who'd of thought we'd find a beauty like you."

"Been a while since I've had a girl as nice as her Shou."

The two were advancing on her and Mizore could guess their intentions. She began to form her claws in an attempt to scare them off. The two saw the claws and stopped dead in their tracks.

'It worked!' She thought, mentally patting her self on the back.

He happy thought were cut short by the sickening grin that appeared on their faces.

"A Yuki-onna... This will be fun."

"Hey Shou, She's revealed her true form, it would be rude of us to not show her ours as well."

"Yes, lets."

Mizore could only watch in horror as the two men in-front of her transformed into the last thing she could have ever wanted to see. The two monsters let out a ferocious roar.

'Why did they have to be Yeti's!?' She screamed in her head. Yeti were invulnerable to ice based attacks, and that coupled with their super strength made them a Yuki-onna's worst nightmare.

Mizore got to her feet and tried to run but the Yeti were too fast. One had tackled her to the ground as the other had pinned her.

"As a Yuki-onna you must be around the age for you to get a mate, you'll be needing children soon too..." The Yeti trailed off with a sickening sense of humor in his tone. "Shou, as gentle men, let's help her with her race's declining birth rate." He finished grinning.

"NO!" Mizore screamed as she struggled against the Yeti's grip.

The Yeti were laughing as on reached up to grab her chest. "Now lets see whats behind door number one!" He said as he grabbed at her shirt. What happened next happened so quick Mizore didn't even have time to register it.

A set of sneakers had replaced the Yetis head as he was sent hurtling across the clearing. Mizore opened her eyes and saw Moka standing over her. She looked over to see Tsukune deck the other Yeti through a tree.

"Mizore are you okay?!" Tsukune asked as Moka helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, you got her just in time." Mizore said as she tried to calm herself down.

The Yetis were getting back up and crawled out of the woods and back into the clearing. They let out a frustrated roar and charged. Tsukune caught the first one by the fist and swung him through the air and over his head behind him about 30 yards.

Moka had the second Yeti after her.

"I. HATE. PERVERTS! Know your place!" And with one swift kick, had sent him flying into the air, and on top of the other Yeti. They fell to the ground and landed in a pile.

They were struggling to get to their feet after the last hit they took when they and Mizore fell to the ground. Tsukune and Moka rushed to Mizore and caught her as she fell.

"Mizore whats wrong!?" Moka asked frantically.

Mizore was feeling very weak all of a sudden. She managed to say a few words before the rest of her strength left her. "S-so... Hot..."

Tsukune put his palm on her forehead, but she felt just as cold as usual. He looked at Moka confused. That's when it finally hit him. There was a searing heat coming from the direction of the two Yeti's they'd just fought. Tsukune turned his head and saw a massive creature, standing at least 20 feet tall glaring down at the two Yeti's.

The creature had a pair of massive scaly wings that protruded from it's back. The beast had glowing red eyes and teeth like razors, along with four clawed feet.

The two Yeti's starred up at the beast with fear.

"D-D-D-DRAGON!" They screamed as they scrambled to their feet.

As soon as they began to move the dragon lifted its head and began to inhale. Moka realized what it was going to do.

"Tsukune, battle mode! Now!" Without questioning her, he morphed into his battle armor and he and Moka used their wings to cover Mizore's sleeping form from the immense heat.

As the Yeti's got to their feet the dragon leaned its head forward and released a torrent of burning fire from its mouth. The two Yeti's were caught in the blast. Moka and Tsukune could only watch in disgust as their hair and flesh was melted from their bones.

When the dragon stopped breathing fire finally, all that was left of the two Yeti's, were their charred bones, which didn't last long as the dragon stepped on them as he advanced on Tsukune and Moka's position.

Tsukune and Moka took up a defensive stance in-front of their unconscious friend. The dragon stopped right in-front of them and leaned down until it was eye-level with Tsukune. He starred at him then shifted his gaze to Moka. The dragon raised its head to see the sleeping form of the snow girl, who was now sweating with a pained look on her face from the heat rolling off the beast.

The dragon lifted a clawed hand into the air and began to draw a magic symbol in the air. When finished the symbol seemed to magnetize to his chest as he began to shrink. Clothes began to appear as it shifted into it's human form. When finished it rose to its feet and starred at the two vampires.

"Rex?" Tsukune asked dumbfounded.

"I though as much, the beast and he share a similar scent." Moka said as she lowered her fists.

Rex looked at the two vampires before him. "Well, there. Now you know why I didn't want anyone knowing what I was." He said dryly. "I'm a dragon. Surprise."

Moka looked at Rex with a expressionless face a Tsukune starred at him with disbelief.

"I didn't even know dragons still existed." Moka stated. "I Heard the last of them had fallen during the purge of the monster kingdom about 500 years ago, under the rule of king Dracula."

Rex looked at Moka. "I'll tell you the whole story later, right now we have more pressing issues."

The three looked down at Mizore who was still in pain from Rex's transformation. "We need to get her to the nurse. Fast."

Tsukune picked her up bridal style and the three took off into the air as they flew back to the school. After they had gotten Mizore checked in at the school nurse the three took seats on either side of her bed, with Rex sitting in a chair by the foot.

The room was silent. Moka was the first to speak. "So are you going to tell us how your kind escaped extinction boy?"

Tsukune looked at Rex.

"I suppose now's as good a time as any." Rex said as he reclined in the chair. "Around 500 years ago, when monsters were still plentiful across the world, there was a kingdom specifically for monsters. My grandfather Apocalypse, was a General in the kingdoms military. His power was surpassed only by the king himself, Dracula. The undying king." Rex looked at the vampires sitting in-front of him. "The King had openly revealed himself to be a vampire to the other kingdoms, in hopes that humans and monster could one day live together in peace. The Humans didn't like the idea of sharing this world with another intelligent species. So they launched an attack. My grandfather was out in the country side visiting relatives when new's reached him hid kingdom was attacked. When he got back to the kingdom, it had been destroyed. With the king no-where to be found."

Rex sat in his chair as he watched the vampire's process the story.

"I wonder what happened to Dracula..." Tsukune wondered aloud.

Moka looked at him and said, "Try reversing "ALUCARD" genius."

Tsukune slapped himself for not putting that together sooner.

"What I don't get, is why you were so worried about people finding out your monster form, Rex." Tsukune said.

Rex glanced at him and said, "You of all people should understand that concept Tsukune, given that you and Moka are vampires."

Tsukune still looked lost. With a frustrated sigh, Moka said, "Tsukune, most monsters and humans fear S-class monsters for their strength. Among those in the S-class, the giants of the S-class are the most feared, simply from their size. That doesn't even account for the actual strength of them. The three most powerful monsters in the S-class are in order from strongest to weakest, Leviathan, Dragon, Phoenix. With vampires ranking in at around 7th or 8th place."

Tsukune looked confused. "I thought Vampires were the most powerful monster. I mean Alucard and your mother nearly destroyed a continent with your fight."

"There are exceptions to every rule Tsukune, as a whole, most vampires are ranked in strength at around 7th or 8th place, where as a Shinso vampire would rank among the top 3."

They waited as Tsukune processed the information.

"What about that Phoenix we fought last term? I wasn't a vampire yet, but we still beat it."

Moka went to speak but was interrupted. "Wait, what do you mean, 'Not a vampire yet'?" Rex asked as he eyed Tsukune suspiciously.

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other, then at Rex.

"Up until the end of last term, I was a Modified Human. during the fight with Alucard in Japan, I became a full vampire." Tsukune said.

Rex's eyes widened. The room went silent. Time seemed to slow to a crawl in the hospital room.

"A human hmm?" Rex said with his head down. "Didn't see that one coming. Please continue with what you were saying Moka."

They looked at Rex and were mildly surprised at how he took the new's, albeit old news.

"As I was trying to say Tsukune, that Phoenix had only recently hatched, if it had been an adult, it may have killed us."

Tsukune sat there thinking to himself. He had thought that vampires were the ultimate beings, but thinking back over all their weakness's, and all the other inaccuracy's about the myths surrounding his kind, it began to seem more plausible.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what were you guys doing in the forest? I thought you were heading off to your dorms." Rex asked breaking the constant silence.

"We overheard the two Yeti planing to attack you in the forest, so we figured we'd go warn you. Then we found them trying to rape Mizore." Tsukune said. "Did you do something to piss them off?"

Rex laughed to himself. "I told you that story already, those two were the friends of the rat-thing I hospitalized earlier. guess they thought they could catch me off guard."

Time passed and they continued to talk about the events of the night. After about 4 Hour or so Moka and Tsukune had fallen asleep on the couch and Rex was reclined in his chair, humming to himself. Mizore began to stir. As she woke she felt very light headed, and began to feel dizzy just by sitting up. She held her head in her hands and remained still. After a few minutes the dizzy feeling went away and her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She scanned he surroundings and noticed she was in the Hospital. She heard a light snoring to the side and saw Tsukune and Moka cuddled up on the couch. A frown appeared on her face.

"Now don't look so down. Your alive aint ya?"

Mizore's head snapped to the side and she starred in the direction of the voice. It was especially dark where Rex was reclined so all she could make out were a pair of bright gold eyes starring at her. "Who's there?" She asked.

Rex stood and walked into the light and seemed to be shivering. Mizore's grip on her blankets tightened.

"What are you doing here." She asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Rex sat down at the foot of her bed, "Well seeing as how I'm the one what hospitalized you, it didn't seem morally right to leave until I made sure you were A-OK."

Mizore tried to remember what had happened, but when she tried she got a headache. All she could remember was that she was almost raped by some Yeti's, until Tsukune and Moka stopped them.

"The Yeti's, what about..." She started.

"Don't worry, I took care of them. Personally. They wont be bothering anyone ever again." Rex said as he reached into his pocket.

Mizore watched his hand as he pulled out a bag of the candies she usually had to keep her temperature stable. He put one in his mouth and handed her one as well. She cautiously took it from his hand and popped it in her mouth. She immediately felt better having the candy regulate the temp in her body down a few dozen degrees. She noticed that he was no longer shivering.

"What kind of monster are you that you need one of these candies to regulate your body temperature too?" She asked.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye's. "I'd rather not say." He replied.

Mizore was getting frustrated, she had followed him just to find out his true form, and had almost gotten raped because of her curiosity. And she still didn't know.

"Just tell me already!" She said in an annoyed tone.

Rex stood slowly and walked to the window. He starred out into the night sky. "Very well, you want to know what kind of monster I am?" he asked.

Mizore nodded.

"I'm a Dragon."


	3. The Truth

The room was deathly quiet... save for the light snoring of Tsukune and Moka on the couch.

"D-d-dragon..." As Mizore spoke the lollipop fell to the floor.

Rex nodded as he looked back at Mizore, the shock of his true form evident on her face. She quickly regained her composure and closed her eyes.

"That's impossible. Dragons are extinct. They have been dead for longer than my village has been around." She said as she began to frown.

Rex looked back at her surprised. "You don't believe me?"

She glared at him. "Of course I don't. Their kind hasn't been seen in 500 years. You don't expect me to Believe that some random monster from the U.S.A is a part of the second strongest monster class on the planet do you! And I thought that being in a hospital bed and trying to guilt you with the fact I was almost raped would get you to tell me the truth."

Mizore was becoming annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and the temperature in the room began to drop. Rex began to shiver.

"I'm telling ya the truth. What could I have to gain from lying to ya?" Rex asked.

The fact that Rex had a point only served to further irritate Mizore as the temperature continued to plummet. Rex looked over and saw that Tsukune and Moka were beginning to shiver under their blanket. He decided that she was going to far.

Rex made a small blue orb in his hand and it attached to his chest. The seal that was there prior to the orb hitting him vanished. A massive Yokai flooded the area, followed by a wave of heat that made Mizore dive for the lollipop she dropped before.

Rex pulled his Yokai back as much as he could and the heat with it.

Mizore looked at Rex with fear, not so much from general terror, but from instinct. She was a monster whose people came from the bitter cold, he was a monster whose people came from blazing heat. They were each others natural enemy.

"Believe me now?" Rex asked.

Mizore nodded.

Rex turned to look out the window. The sun was starting to rise and he had been awake all night, watching over Mizore while her friends slept nearby. His eyes were heavy and he was stating to drift when she woke. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned to see the blue haired girl who had tackled him earlier.

"Mizore! Your OK!" The girl lunged at Mizore and pinned her to the bed.

"Kurumu get off of me!" Mizore screamed as she struggled to get out of Kurumu's grasp.

"Yukari and I were worried when the three of you didn't come back to the dorms last night. You just disappeared and Tsukune and Moka went off to warn that strange new guy." Kurumu said as she released her.

"Ahem."

Kurumu turned to see Rex standing by the window. She looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Mizore and Rex looked at her confused. She had met him yesterday at lunch. Mizore looked at Rex and noticed he had slightly changed. His eyes had gone from a deep blue to a shimmering Gold, his muscles had become more defined and he had grown scales. He also had several small jagged teeth poking out from his lips.

Rex glanced at the mirror to his left and seemed surprised by his own appearance.

"Oh, shit I forgot to reseal. Damn, I look weird when I'm in stage 2." He began to draw a symbol in mid air. When the symbol was finished it magnetized to his chest and he began to look normal again. His scales retreated into his skin, his teeth returned to normal, his muscles became less defined, and his eyes returned to their normal blue color.

"Stage two?" Mizore asked.

Rex looked back at her. "Yes, stage two. Most dragons have anywhere from 3 to 6 seals, depending on the power they display upon hatching. My grandfather is the only dragon still living that has 6 seals."

Kurumu leaned down next to Mizore. "Why is he talking about dragons? They're extinct right?" She had a hint of fear in her voice.

Mizore looked up at her and shook her head.

A yawn was heard from the couch as Moka pulled Tsukune closer too her.

Kurumu's face twisted into a scowl as she stalked over to the couch. Rex and Mizore watched as she grabbed Moka by her hair and threw her across the room. She landed with a loud crash as she knocked over a lamp and a bedside table on top of herself. Kurumu then proceeded to grab Tsukune and pull his head up to her chest. Now the room was awake.

Rex rushed over and lifted the table off of Moka as Tsukune began to struggle against Kurumu's grip in an effort to get to fresh air.

"I can't believe you actually got to sleep with Tsukune. He's 'MINE', not yours!" Kurumu shouted as she gripped the now limp Tsukune tighter.

Moka was now on her feet, having recovered from being thrown across the room, now she had her gaze fixed on Kurumu. She reached up and patted down the spot Kurumu had grabbed, then smoothed down her skirt.

'She's surprisingly calm for someone who was just thrown across the room as a wake-up call.' Rex thought.

When she was finished, she opened her eyes halfway and looked over at Kurumu. The death glare she was getting from the Vampire made Kurumu shiver, but she stood her ground. Moka began to calmly walk over to her, then in an instant she was gone. But she didn't reappear. They looked around the room but no-one saw her. There was a loud crash as Moka reappeared and pinned Kurumu against a wall by her neck.

In a moment of panic, Kurumu brought her knee up into Moka's ribcage, knocking the wind out of her. The two began to fight each other once they got to their feet, smashing everything they came into contact with.

Rex walked back over to Mizore's bedside window and opened it. Mizore looked at him and said. "What are you doing?"

Rex looked back at her. "Well, while those two are fighting, I'm gonna go, I spent the whole night watching over you and I need my sleep. I saw my cabin while we were flying you here, so I know where I'm going now."

He put one leg up on the windowsill when Mizore spoke up again. "What did you mean when you said that dragons have multistage seals?"

Rex sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Tell you what, find my cabin after school today and I'll tell ya."

Then without giving her a chance to respond, he lept out of the window. When he was far enough away, Massive scaly wings erupted from his back.

It wasn't like when Kurumu's wings flapped, when Rex's wings beat, you could hear the wind being forced out of the way.

The battle between Moka and Kurumu was interrupted by the nurse, who entered the room upon hearing the commotion. Once the others had been removed from the room, and after many apologies from the girls, the room was now quiet. Mizore tried to get up, but was pushed back down by the nurse.

"Now, now, you get your rest. The headmistress has excused you from classes today, so you just relax."

Mizore laid back down, and looked out the window. There was a slight breeze, as the nurse had neglected to close the window when she left. She got out of bed to close it and stopped when she reached the sill. It was a beautiful morning. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30.

'Most students will be in class right now.' Mizore thought to herself. She glanced down into the court yard and saw the newly reformed Student Police roaming three the grounds. They were just as corrupt as before, and were just as feared with the new leaders they had. A group of second year girls and their boyfriends ran it now. None of them were as big a threat strength wise as Kuyou was, but they shared the same mindset. They were all merciless killers. How ever, they had not yet made the fatal mistake that Kuyou made. They hadn't yet given the newspaper club a reason to stop them.

'I've waited long enough, I'll wake him if I need to.' Mizore thought to herself as she jumped out of the window.

Mizore created an ice slide that allowed her to safely slide to the ground from the fourth floor window. 'He flew off in that direction.' She faced the west and took off into the forest. After about 20 minutes of silent running so-as not to provoke any of the wild beasts that resided in the forest, she came upon a small log cabin.

"This must be the place." She said to herself as she walked up to the door. She could feel an immense heat emanating from behind the small wooden door. She began to sweat as she got closer.

'How the hell did that idiot think I was going to get close to this place if he makes this place into a make-shift inferno?!' She though to herself.

When she reached the door she banged on it as hard as she could then retreated back a few steps. The heat began to immediately die down as she heard someone moving around behind the door. The heat was now at a manageable level when she saw the door open.

"I believe I said to come after school ended. Did classes let out early today?" Rex asked while he rubbed his eyes. He only had on a pair of blue jeans, sandals and, his cowboy hat.

'He is certainly more built than Tsukune.' Mizore thought as she stared at him. She quickly shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside. She put on her expressionless mask and said, "You said you'd explain what you meant when you talked about dragons being sealed."

"Yes, I also remember saying for you to find me after school let out." He said with a yawn.

"I miss class often enough, the teachers are used to this." She said with a bored tone. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Rex let out a sigh and said, "Alright, come on in." He gestured for her to enter the cabin, then retreated further into the structure.

Mizore walked into the small cabin and found it to be far more massive on the inside, with a ceiling reaching about 50ft above her head. She starred around the massive space in awe, mostly due to the fact that he had managed to get such a massive dorm, when other "S" class monsters and giant monsters still had to room with everyone else.

He walked through a door on the far side of the open space and waved for her to follow. When she reached the door and walked through, she discovered it led into a small kitchen area.

"Have a seat at the table, I need a Coke before I can think straight. You want anything, I got most every Soda known to man." Rex asked.

She thought back on the little time she had spent in the human world. "I'll take a Root beer If you've got any."

Rex pulled out two bottles and walked over to the table. He popped the tops off of them and handed Mizore her drink.

"So you wanted to know about the seals?" Rex asked as he took a drink.

Mizore nodded, then glanced down at her drink.

"Well what do you want to know about?" He asked.

"Well you mentioned that only your grandfather had 6 seals, how many do you have?" She asked as she hesitantly took a drink.

Rex put his hand on his chin for a moment. "Well, I guess that may be a slight lie. All dragons have 6 seals placed on them at birth, but the number of them you can take off with your own power varies. Me? I can unlock 4 seals, which my father said was impressive, given the fact that I'm only 18." He finished his sentence and took a swig of the Coke in his hand.

Mizore glanced at him. "Why do you place seals on your kind at birth?"

"I'm not proud to say it, but when were young, we dragons don't have much on the side of self control. So we get our true forms sealed until we are old enough to handle it. That usually happens around age 10, or when they start puberty."

Mizore looked at him in surprise. "You don't get access to your true form until your 10 years old?"

Rex nodded. "That's how it goes for most dragons. Some kids figure out how to break the seals early, but it doesn't usually end well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the seals are placed there for a reason. As a dragon gets older they gain access to unlock their seals through their own power over time, showing that they can control that form. If one was to use some form of magic to undo the seal, they would be unlikely to have full control over that form, and they would go on a rampage. You may not have heard of this, being from Japan, but the Great Chicago fire, my dad caused it when he managed to break his seal early."

"Well your right about one thing, I have no idea what that is." She said as she placed her drink on the table.

"It was this big fire in like, the late 1800's, that burned down most of Chicago, over in America."

Mizore looked over at Rex. He was leaning against the counter, chugging the rest of his Coke. She glanced around his kitchen, then out the open door to the massive room on the other side.

"So how did you manage to get this place?" Mizore asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this? When I volunteered to be the exchange student, my dad was thrilled, he had a few business partners in Japan he needed to make sure were Okay after the incident with Alucard. He said if I enrolled at Youkai academy, it would give him more of an excuse to travel to Japan. Upon inspecting the school beforehand, he found the dorms to be, inadequate, so he had this home commissioned for me to live in."

"Must be nice to have a parent that's pampering you like that." Mizore said as she stood from the chair she was in.

Rex smiled. "He found the dorms protection to be inadequate. You may have noticed when you were walking up to my house, the heat was pretty intense wasn't it?"

Mizore nodded.

"That's because when I fall asleep I give off massive amounts of heat. They didn't want me to slow-cook the other students, so they had this made up."

Rex and Mizore walked back into the large room towards where the entrance to the cabin was.

"Alright, Miss snow woman, I gave you some insight into my life, now how about you return the favor." Rex said as they walked.

Mizore glanced up at him in shock.

"Relax, You never even told me your name Miss." Rex said as he laughed at her reaction.

Mizore regained her composure. "Oh, sorry, My names Mizore Shirayuki."

Rex smiled. "Mizore Shirayuki. What a beautiful name. Reminds me of a flower my mom showed me on my last ski trip out here."

Mizore starred up at Rex. "You were out her skiing once?"

"Yeah, my dad had business, so he brought me and my mom out here. It would of been about 6 years ago."

"Where did you go?" Mizore asked, now very curious with his old family vacation.

"We stayed in this real nice Ice village. There was this castle, with some priestess in it, and a huge meadow of "Snow whites" on the outskirts of the village."

Mizore was too stunned to think.

"Uhh? Mizore? You okay?" Rex asked.

"I don't believe it, you stayed in my village!" She said.

Rex looked down at her quite surprised. "No kidding, how cool."

They reached the door and Rex opened it and let Mizore outside. "You know, Mizore, I enjoyed talking to ya, do you want to come over for dinner sometime? I can make BBQ with the best of them."

Mizore looked back at Rex with a very slight blush on her face. "Sorry, I'm taken."

Rex's expression did a complete 180. "Darn, I hope you don't mind me asking who."

"Not that it's any of your business but, Tsukune."

Now Rex had a rather confused expression. "Tsukune, the little Vampire fella?"

"Yeah, him."

"Seems to me that he fancy's that Moka girl."

The fact that Rex had once again stated the complete obvious to her, only succeeded in further angering her. "Well even if I wasn't take, I would still say no. Your Fire and I'm Ice. we don't mix well."

She began to walk away from the cabin and back towards the school.

Rex watched her leave. With a grin he shouted. "You never know, Opposites can attract!"

**Sorry for the wait this time guys. With finals coming up, I don't have time for much other than studying. I will continue to update this story as often as I can, but all I can really guarantee is once a month.**


	4. The Declaration

**Alright, I knew I'd get a review like this sooner or later so here goes. The reason Rex may seemed OP, is due to the fact that he is a dragon... A FUCKING DRAGON! They are Immune to magic, can breath fire, are immortal and, have absurd endurance. I'm going by myths and folklore, so blame history if your upset that Rex seems powerful.**

'We never saw it coming...' Tsukune thought to himself while his group was being flown away from the burning building of Yokai academy. 'The day had started out so good... How could this have happened?'

* * *

**4 hours earlier**

* * *

It had been over a month since Rex had revealed his true form to Tsukune and his friends, over a month since school had started, over a month since Rex's first kill. The group was currently watching the student police deal out their own brand of... Justice? Rex was getting himself beaten for a minor infraction against their leader.

"CRASH!"

Rex was thrown through another one of the tables at the outdoor cafe by the other students.

"Get up you coward. Why don't you even try to fight back. Or is it that you truly accept that your too weak to win?" A female voice asked as Res was pulled out of the debris by his hair. The girl raised him up to eye level.

"This is the power of a vampire... Isn't it terrifying to a low class monster like you?" The girl asked. She then proceeded to throw him against the wall.

The Student police had been reformed this year, and were being led by a female vampire and her entourage. With a vampire leading the police and the reputation of the old police to flaunt, they had most of the new and old kids running scared.

Rex pulled himself out of the rubble and brushed the debris off of his coat and hat. He looked back at the girl. "I don't want to fight you."

The girl's expression changed into one of frustration. "You don't seem to understand your situation boy. We're the Student police. You don't fight back. You take your beating and get back in line. Then, you make sure not to cross us again."

Rex opened his mouth to speak again, but was stopped as a foot connected with his face and sent him barreling across the cafe, causing him to smash right into Haiji.

"GAAAH!"

Tsukune rushed over to help Rex and Haiji to their feet. "Why wont you fight back Rex? I know you can take them."

Rex glanced down at Haiji then back at Tsukune. "I told you this before Tsukune. No matter what they do, NEVER. HIT. A. WOMAN."

"Well aren't you chivalrous."

Rex and Tsukune's heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

"It's sweet that you think you could hurt us, but if your pride is whats keeping this from getting fun, then I guess we'll just have to break you." She snapped her fingers and the three vampire girls behind her jumped at Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa.

"Grab his friends. Maybe that will be incentive enough to provoke him."

There was a loud crash as the girls that had dove for them had been thrown back at their leader.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WE'RE VAMPIRES! WE'RE UNSTOPPABLE!" The leader was screaming in a panicked state over what she had seen.

"Don't kid yourself." She spun around to see Mizore standing behind her. Mizore pointed at her feet. As the girl looked down she saw ice beginning to encase her legs. She was so frozen with fear that she couldn't find the strength to break it.

"Unstoppable vampire huh? Sounds familiar." She turned her head again to see Kurumu standing off to the side with her wings out and claws drawn.

"If you think we were just going to let you get away with attacking us." Now turning to see Kokoa on the other side with her Ko-bat over her shoulder.

"Your dead wrong." Directly in front of her, was Moka. She had a red aura swirling around her.

"Batter up!" The girl turned just in time to see Kokoa's bat connect with her face and send her flying into the air.

She was then slapped back down at the ground right at Moka by Kurumu's claws.

"You attacked My friends and my little sister today." Moka said as the girl plummeted towards the ground.

"Wait!" The girl screamed.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" With one swift kick, Moka had sent the girl crashing through the walls of the school building.

The dust in the air cleared, revealing that the girl had been kicked through about 5 walls before coming to a stop in the forest on the opposite side. Mizore and Kurumu walked over to Moka and looked at the massive hole in the wall.

"You know Ruby's gonna kill you for this, right?" Kurumu said as she grinned at Moka

"She had it coming." Moka said as she turned to Rex who was being helped to his feet by Tsukune and Gin. She walked over to the trio and stopped in front Rex. He looked up at her.

"Hey Moka, thanks for the hel-" He was interrupted by Moka who had slapped him across the face. Rex fell to the ground holding his face.

"Moka! What was that for, he just got finished being beaten up." Tsukune said as he helped Rex to his feet again.

"You could have stopped all of them without even trying Rex, why didn't you." Moka asked glaring at him.

Rex looked her in the eyes while holding his face. "I don't hit girls. No man should."

Moka looked back at him with an annoyed stare. "As chivalrous as that is, your foolish ideals and refusal to fight, forced your friends to intervene." Now she was fully glaring at him. "Your cowardice drove them to attack my sister and my friends, simply because you refused to throw one punch, even though it would have ended the fight. Your foolish pride as a man is going to get you killed one day, or worse, someone close to you may get badly hurt because of it."

Rex looked at his feet. Every thing she had said was true. Rex had been raised by his mother to never hit a woman. But this situation forced him to rethink everything he had grown up knowing. Moka was right, he was a coward. He could have ended the fight before it started, but because he was too afraid to hit back at her, she attacked his friends.

"I-I'm sorry, your right. I was raised to never hit a woman, and because I was too afraid to fight back, my friends could have gotten hurt." Moka looked ready to scold him more when Tsukune's phone rang in his pocket.

"Oh, its Ling-ling!" He answered the phone. "Ling-ling? Yeah its me, how are the politics going?" In the month since school had started, the UN had started to discuss the situation with monsters co-existing with humans. Ling-ling was sent as a diplomat, as she was already very good with politics being from a Mob family, she was trained her whole life to deal with others in a calm manner.

"Tsukune! Turn on the TV! The President on the United States is going to address the "Monster Situation" that the humans are facing and tell everyone how the UN has decided to deal with it." Ling-ling sounded excited, which meant the UN had mad progress on the topic.

"Come on guys, Ling-ling says the President is going to speak on the "monster situation" as the UN is calling it. We better get to the TV" The group raced off to the student lounge. When they got there, they took seats around the TV and flipped it on.

"He, Tsukune, would ya mind turning on English subtitles please? I still got a bit of trouble understanding the TV's over here." Rex said with his hand behind his head.

"Those lessons Yukari gave you didn't take?" Gin asked.

"No, I understand you guys fine now, but I don't get much of what is said on the TV's."

Tsukune flipped on the subtitles and they watched the President give his speech. After about an hour of boring talk about international affairs, he changed the conversation to monsters.

"Now, I would like to bring forward on monster we have here today, Ling-ling, would you come over here for a moment?" The group watched as Ling-ling walked up to the President and the media people down in front of the stage went mad taking pictures. "This is Ling-ling, the first contact that the UN has had with monsters. The UN has made a decision on the Monster Situation that has been affecting the planet since last year, when much of Japan was destroyed by one Monster and his minions. Gentlemen."

As the president spoke, 3 armed men raced over and forced Ling-ling to the ground.

"What the hell are they doing to my sister!?" Fang-fang shouted as the group's expressions darkened.

"The UN has decided that the possibility of another monster attack that we are unprepared for, could cost thousands, if not millions of human lives. As of today, October 17, 20XX, Humanity has officially declared war on the Monster population of Planet earth." As the president finished his speech the media pool went mad with questions. Back at the academy, Tsukune and his friends were staring at the TV with disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurumu asked.

"We've gone to war against humanity..." Haiji said, still staring at the TV in shock.

A massive explosion rocked the building as the group waited for the President to come back and say he was joking.

"What was that?!" Kokoa asked as they lept to their feet.

They rushed out into the hall and saw smoke billowing from one of the classrooms in the distance. "Moka! Tsukune!"

They turned to see Ruby and Issa running up to them.

"Dad, Ruby! What happened!?" Moka asked in distress.

"Humanity declared was on monsters, that's what happened." Issa said in a angry tone. He glared down the hallway at the smoke. Several figures appeared out of the smoke and started moving towards the group. When they cleared the smoke they were revealed to be soldiers. They raised their guns and began to fire as Issa shoved the kids back into the lounge.

"That was the Japanese military! How the hell did they find us so quick?!" Tsukune screamed in panic.

"A declaration of war like that takes planning. I'll bet they had this place under surveillance for months." Issa spoke fast as he pulled one of the game tables in front of the door. "We can't stay here, not with the military flooding the building."

"Where do you propose we go then? If they are here they must have the tunnel secured. How would we escape?"

Issa turned to Tsukune like he had said something foolish. "We'll take him." Issa said plainly pointing at Rex.

"Me?" Rex asked surprised.

"Yes, you. You are a Dragon right? In my experience dragons are usually fairly large. Even if you are an adolescent dragon, You should still be large enough to carry most of these kids away."

"Yeah I'm about half the size of a passenger jet but, I still can't carry everyone here. I'd need some help."

"Then we'll have the Yasha help you by summoning something to carry the rest." Issa said while he searched the room for any sort of escape route. Coming to a stop at the window, he looked around at the ground below. Th school was a battle ground. Just looking around it was plain to see that the students had been fighting back. Issa looked into the distance and saw soldiers loading captured students into a truck.

'Where are they taking them?' Issa thought to himself while the rest waited for more to the escape plan.

"Alright, from what I can see, the military is coming mostly from the north, through the tunnel. If we can get to the roof, the dragon boy can fly you out of here."

Moka turned to her father. "What do you mean by fly "YOU" out of here, your coming with us right?"

He turned from the window with a stone cold stare. "No. I'm going to follow the trucks out there, to find out where they're taking the students they captured."

Moka wanted to try to convince him to go with them, but one look from him made her realize that his mind was made up. The group waited until the sound of the soldiers outside the barricaded door was gone, then they moved the tables, and started making their way to the roof. They had to move carefully, as the whole school was swarming with soldiers.

"Roof access is right over here." Tsukune said.

They made it to the door to the roof, but as they swung it open, explosions rocked the stairs below them.

"GO!" Issa shouted as he shoved the group through the door.

The group scrambled out onto the roof as fire erupted from the doorway they had just left.

"Alright, hurry up and transform and get the other kids out of here."

Rex nodded and formed the blue orb in his palm. After it had attached itself to his chest, there was an eruption of heat and yokai from Rex as he transformed to his true form. Once the transformation had taken place, the massive beast let out a ferocious roar and stared down at the others.

Issa glared up at him with irritation. "Was that roar really necessary? If your size alone didn't give away our location, that roar sure as hell did!" He was screaming at Rex as the larger kids got on his back.

"Alright, you there, yasha boy, conjure up something to fly the smaller kids out with." Fang-fang summoned his smaller dragon and Yukari, Kokoa and Ruby got on with him.

As they were boarding Rex, an assault chopper flew up over the roof and took aim at the behemoth. A torrent of flame burst from his mouth and engulfed the helicopter. The humans on board screamed as the chopper crashed down on the far side of the roof. More choppers began to appear as they boarded.

**"Hurry up! I'm not sure how many more there are!"** Rex growled out as he attempted to bring down another chopper.

The humans had seen his first assault and had employed evasive maneuvers. Suddenly, without warning, each chopper began to explode. The group watched in shock as the burning machine fell from the sky.

"GO! While I have their attention!" Issa shouted from one of the remaining choppers.

Rex got the message. With a few powerful strokes of his massive wings the group was airborne. Rex began to move forward, towards the ocean. Moka turned back once more and saw the chopper that her father was on come under fire by the others as missiles and bullets connected with the flying machine.

"FATHER!" Moka turned and saw Kokoa falling off of the other dragon as she screamed for her father. Without giving it a second thought, Rex turned and opened his mouth. He dove toward Kokoa and caught her in his mouth then followed the dragon Fang-fang and the others were riding. Rex opened his mouth and Kurumu and Mizore helped the now slimy Kokoa onto his back.

**"Anyone want to suggest a destination?"** Rex's voice had taken on a more threateningly deep tone in his true form. The group was silent as they thought of places they knew that could hide them. They ruled out Fang-fang's home, as it was clear they would have already attacked there, having caught Ling-ling. Tsukune and Moka's homes were either destroyed or under heavy surveillance, and Kurumu's home was too far for Rex to fly them.

"What about my village?" Mizore spoke up. "It's got it's own barrier, to hide it from the human world, so there's little chance they have attacked it." The group was silent.

**"Well right now it's the best option we have. Mizore, climb up to my head so you can show me where to fly."**

Mizore complied with what she was told to do. On his back, Gin and Haiji were watching for any choppers or jets that may have followed them, Kurumu was talking with Kokoa, trying to calm her down, and Moka was laying against Tsukune.

"He's gone Tsukune. I only got too see him for a month in the last 8 years, and now he's gone." She said quietly as he held her.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine. He's stronger then you or me, and we survived being impaled by Alucard. I'm sure he's okay.

"But he's not a Shinso like us, He isn't immortal the way we are! He can be killed far easier than we can!" She said as she buried her face in his shoulder. Tsukune put his hand on her back and tried to comfort her.

Mizore watched Moka holding Tsukune and could feel pangs of jealousy. She had lost focus on what she was doing.

**"MIZORE!"** Rex shouted in an attempt to get her attention.

The deep voice shouting at her snapped her back into reality. "What!?" She screamed, then fell forward a little. She had been feeling progressively worse ever since she had gotten on top of the dragon.

**"You okay? You looked kind of sick there for a second."**

"Yeah... I'm fine. It's just really hot up here." She put another lollipop in her mouth in an attempt to stave off the heats progress.

**"Hmm... I had hoped that the high altitude and speed would keep you cooled. I didn't want to have to do this."** As Rex spoke, his scales got lighter in color, from a sort of rusty black, to a cool blue. His eyes switched from red to blue as well.

Mizore immediately felt better, the scales were actually colder than her now. "What did you do?" She asked confused.

**"Elemental exchange. My sister and I could do it because our parents are different breed's of dragons. Mom was a normal dragon, fire all that. Dad and grandpa were Frost dragons."**

Mizore took in the new information. Every time she talked to him, she seemed to learn more about him than before. "If you could do this before, why didn't you. It would have saved me about five lollipops." She said mildly frustrated.

**"Because I didn't want to freeze our friends back there."**

Mizore looked behind her. She noticed that her friends had indeed take to the change in temperature. Most of them were now shivering, with the exception of Gin who had coped by transforming into his werewolf form for the fur.

**"Now that your comfortable,"** Rex said sarcastically. **"You mind showing me where I'm supposed to be flying?"**

Mizore looked around. Most monsters had a form of internal compass, always letting them know where their home was. "Turn left a bit. I never realized how far the school really was from home."

**"Well I'd assume that a mountain village in Japan would be pretty far from a major city with a school for monsters on the outskirts."**

"Hey Rex!"

Rex turned his head up too see Fang-fang flying over to him.

**"What is it?"**

Fang-fang looked down at his coin sword. "The summoning paper is almost gone, when it vanishes, the dragon we're riding will disappear. We need to set down somewhere so I can set up some new summoning seals."

**"No need, were almost to our destination. Land on my back, the issue was never that you were all to heavy to carry collectively, the issue was room. I wasn't sure I'd be able to fit all of you on my back safely."**

Fang-fang's dragon landed on Rex's back and the passengers dismounted. Once they were all safely on board, Fang-fang discarded the remaining paper and the dragon vanished.

They flew for another hour before they passed from the Ocean into the mountains.

**"Mizore, how far out are we now?"**

During the long flight, Mizore had made herself comfortable by propping herself up against one of Rex's horns.

"We're about 5 minutes out. The storms should clear up once we're inside the barrier." She said while steadying herself as she moved towards her friends.

Rex began to pick up speed. Even if the cold didn't bother him, the low visibility of the storm was something he didn't like. After a few minutes he passed though the barrier.

The group looked around in awe. While most of them had already seen the magnificence of the snow village and its snow palace, those who hadn't were amazed by it's beauty.

**"Well guys, we're he- ACK!"** As Rex spoke a massive ice spike tore through his left wing.

As Rex struggled to remain airborne, more and more ice spikes flew past them. Another spike caught Rex in the gut and stuck out through his back. He quickly began to loose altitude.

"Kurumu! Grab Mizore! Ruby, Get Yukari and Fang-fang! Tsukune Help me with Gin!" Moka shouted as the group fell out of the sky. As each member of the group caught their assigned targets, Rex and the group were approaching the ground faster and faster.

"Take off now!" Moka shouted.

"What about Rex?!" Tsukune shouted.

"We can't do anything for him now! We'll check on him when he lands! GO NOW!"

As the group pushed off of the falling dragon, he began to tumble out of control, catching Kurumu and Ruby with his wing as he fell, and their passenger with them.

"The girls!" Tsukune could only watch as the massive beast crashed into the snowy valley below, creating a crater upon impact. Ruby and Fang-fang landed near each other in the snow and tumbled down the hill they hit. Kurumu bounced off Rex's right wing and landed in a large snowdrift, Yukari was caught by Haiji and Kokoa.

'Why did the village attack us?!' Was all that was running through Mizore's mind as she plummeted towards the ground with her friends. She saw that her friends landed relatively safely and her anxiety was reduced, she looked below her and pulled her legs up to her head. Next thing she knew she smashed into the plate armor on Rex's chest. Everything went black.

**Whoa, this may have been the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed The fourth chapter, I have started the transition from the introduction to the main story now, I hope I can make this turn out the way I have this planned out in my head.**


	5. Their Assignments

Mizore's eyes shot open as she sat up in the bed. She looked around the room. 'A hospital?' She thought to herself. 'What am I doing in a hospital?'

"MIZORE!"

Her head turned in the direction of the excited voices. She saw her mother, Moka and, Fang-fang sitting in the chairs next to the bed. "Wha? W-where am I? What happened" She asked.

"You hurt yourself when we fell out of the sky." Moka said as she engulfed Mizore in a big hug.

"OW!" She screeched. Moka had hugged around her bandages, but she had used a little too much strength.

"You've been out for a few weeks. The doctor said you were in a coma." Her mother said standing off to the side of the room.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling, then, everything went black."

"I think I can explain that. Good to see your finally awake."

Mizore turned her head to see Tsukune walk into the room.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Haiji! Check on Fang-fang and Ruby! Moka, get Kurumu! I'll get Mizore!" Each member of the group dove towards their respective targets. As Tsukune flew towards Mizore, he passed over the massive crater that Rex had created when he crashed. "Gin, check on Rex. I'll drop you when we get low enough." He flew lower to the ground and dropped Gin into the smoke below. He vanished from sight.

"Fang-fang is fine! Ruby look's like she may have broken her collarbone, other than that they're okay!" Haiji screamed.

Tsukune was relieved to hear that they hadn't been hurt to badly.

"I got Kurumu! She looks pretty banged up! Her arm is definitely broken, and her right wing is shredded." Moka yelled.

Tsukune was scanning the crater for Mizore's body. He saw her bounce off of Rex when she fell. 'Bouncing off of a dragons scales like that can't be much better than landing on concrete.' Tsukune was starting to get worried. He couldn't find his friend anywhere. He noticed a tuft of purple over by Rex's wing and dove towards it. When he landed he found that Mizore had been pinned beneath Rex.

"GIN! GET OVER HERE!" Tsukune shouted.

Gin heard him and ran over. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Help me lift the wing, Mizore's under it!" Gin nodded. The two boys lifted the dragon's wing and held it about a foot above Mizore's unconscious form. "Hold it there while I pull her out!" Tsukune reached under the wing and grabbed Mizore's arm. He pulled her out and Gin let the wing fall to the ground. Mizore looked pretty badly injured, she was bleeding from her head, she had a bone sticking out of her arm.

Tsukune's head turned upward as he heard the sound of snow being crushed beneath something big. Then he saw it. Snow women. Dozens of them, surrounding the crater, some fully transformed, others remained in the human disguise, but were holding high powered rifles. all had some form of weapon aimed at him. He could feel their icy glares piercing into him.

"Hand's in the air Vampire. Any sudden movements and we blow your brains out." Said a very burly voice from behind the snow women. Tsukune and Gin raised their hands into the air. Tsukune looked behind the women, and saw several massive Golem's made from ice.

"What the hell are those?" He whispered to Gin.

"That's what the true form of Male Snow people looks like. They're a force to be reckoned with if your in the B class or lower, but for monsters like us..."

"SILENCE!" The larger Golem shouted as he wandered to the edge of the crater. "What reason do you have to enter the secured air space snow kingdom? And give me a straight answer."

Tsukune looked at Gin the back at the Golem. "We were seeking refuge in the hidden world here. Our own was attacked by the Japanese military a few hours ago. We flew here..." But he was cut-off by one of the Snow women.

"MIZORE!" All eyes locked onto the Snow women as she dove down into the crater and raced over to the three.

"Tsurara!?" Tsukune shouted in panic as he saw Mizore's mother blow past him to reach her daughter. She reached her daughter and threw Gin away from her. she cradled Mizore's body in her arms and studied her wounds.

"What happened to her Tsukune?! How did she get hurt!?" Tsurara was screaming at him. Tsukune turned to the massive form of Rex that was lying a few yards away.

"We were riding the dragon that your people shot out of the sky! I'll explain later, right now we need to get Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby to a doctor fast! then get a team out her to see if Rex is okay!" Tsukune said in a hurried tone. Tsurara looked at him with tear filled eyes. Then nodded.

"Girls, help me get my daughter and her friends back to the village fast. They're hurt and need help!" She shouted as she carried the injured form of Mizore out of the crater.

"And just who gave you permission to give my troops orders?" Tsurara turned to the larger Golem.

"They're not your troops. They're the women from the village that you and your men drafted when you arrived here a few weeks ago. Now, I'm going to pretend that your not trying to stop me from saving my daughters life, and walk over to the sled prepared for her safe transport, while you and the other Golem's carry that Dragon on your backs until we reach the village. _**DO I MAKE MYSELF**_ **CLEAR!**" She never gave him a chance to respond as she walked away from the visibly shaken Golem.

"Err... Right! Men, get that thing prepped for transport! MOVE!" He shouted as he jumped into the crater.

Tsukune flew Gin over to the rest of the group, then joined the Snow women as they raced towards the village.

* * *

**End Flashback  
**

* * *

Mizore sat there, absorbing what she had heard. She turned to Tsukune. "What about the others? Are Kurumu and Ruby okay?" She asked.

Tsukune smiled. "Yes, they're fine, Kurumu wont be flying again for a while, but other than that they're fine."

Mizore smiled knowing that her friends were okay. She got out of her bed and walked to the window. She noticed something odd. "Mom, why are there tents and fire's on the outskirts of the village?"

Tsurara walked to the window and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "After the world declared war on monsters, the hidden worlds like this have become refugee locations. With the near limitless supply of food here, this is one of the most populated refugee encampments on earth."

Mizore looked at her feet. 'That's right, we're at war.' She thought. Mizore raised her head again. One other thing she saw didn't make sense. "Whats that massive snow storm over by the south part of the village?"

Tsurara followed he daughters gaze. Her frown appeared again. "That's your dragon friend. We were carrying him back when all of a sudden he began to give of massive amounts of heat. We cant even get close now, so we have round the clock guards encasing him in ice, so he wont melt the whole village."

'That's right, he give's off heat when he's asleep.' Mizore thought as she remembered the talk she had with him the month before in his cabin.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tsukune looked at his waist. "Oh, Moka, come on its time for the meeting." He said as he took her hand ad they walked out of the room. Mizore saw something shining on Moka's hand.

"Moka, whats that on your finger?" She said as she walked over to the retreating figures.

Moka looked at her hand and a big smile crept on to her face. "OH! That's right, you were still asleep, so you haven't heard!" She grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him to her side. "Tsukune and I are engaged!" The room was deathly silent.

"M-mizore? You okay?" Tsukune asked. She was looking down at the ring. Suddenly the temperature in the room began to drastically drop. Fang-fang was quickly sealed in ice, Tsurara was trapped behind an ice wall and, Moka and Tsukune were locked in place by an ice formation up to their thighs. Mizore was shaking with anger.

_"So while Kurumu and I are asleep in the hospital, you decide it was time to make a move... YOU COWARDLY__ BIT__CH!"_With every word her claws grew larger and the ice spikes grew closer to Moka and Tsukune's chests.

"Mizore, it's not like that! I proposed to her!" Tsukune shouted and shouted, but his screams fell on deaf ears. Mizore's eyes were a solid blue, and it seemed like her claws were sharpening themselves. With every passing second the room got colder.

Tsurara was stuck behind the ice on the opposite side of the room. 'This is getting out of hand.' She thought as she walked towards the ice wall. She pressed her hand against it, then immediately recoiled it in pain. 'It's cold?!' A sensation of dread filled her as she realized what was going on.

"RUN! GO NOW!" Tsurara was screaming at them from behind the ice wall. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get passed it. 'Damnit! She's gonna kill them!' Tsurara thought to herself.

On the other side of the wall Tsukune and Moka were struggling to break the ice around their legs, which was growing faster than they could smash it. They were panicking now, having realized that Mizore wasn't joking around. She was legitimately furious that they were engaged. Mizore began to walk towards them.

_"I tried so hard to win you Tsukune... We could have had a great life."_She said as she got closer to her targets, her claws becoming more stream lined.

"But I didn't love you! I loved Moka! Mizore stop!" Tsukune screamed.

_"Oh well... If I can't have you... THEN NO ONE WILL!"_ She shouted as she raised her claws into the air with a dead look on her face.

"MIZORE NO! DON'T!"

_"NOW DIE!" _She screamed as her claws descended on the pair. Tsukune and Moka closed their eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came. They opened their eyes and saw that Mizore was frozen in place. She slowly fell to he knees. Behind her was a familiar sight.

"Snow Priestess! What are you doing here?" Moka asked as the woman strode over to them. With a wave of her hand the ice dissipated throughout the entire room. Fang-fang fell to the floor shivering and Tsurara calmly walked over to her daughter. She glanced at the priestess.

"I assume you know what this change means Tsurara?" Asked the Snow Priestess. Tsurara nodded.

"I don't know the entire story, but I know the important parts. I just never thought Mizore was next." She bent over and gathered her daughter in her arms. She carried her to her bed, and layed her on the sheets.

"What was that? I've never seen her ice grow that fast, and it's never been that strong either." Tsukune asked as he and Moka helped Fang-fang to his feet.

"Mizore's body is going through a change that very few snow women ever experience." Replied the Snow Priestess.

Moka looked confused. "What kind of change?" As Moka asked, a thin vapor trail exited the Snow priestess's mouth.

_**"Her body is changing to accommodate me."**_

All eyes turned to the form of the Great demon, Jack frost. Tsukune looked at the ghostly apparition with disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'Changing to accommodate'?"

A ghastly grin appeared on Jacks face. _**"For centuries, I have watched over my greatest creation. The Yuki-Onna and Yuki-Otoko, They have experienced a many great challenges since I created them. My time has been slowly coming to an end, so for the past few generations, I have used a Snow person as a Host. My power has kept them from extinction. However now I find that the next time I leave my host, I will die."** _His grin seemed to vanish, and he donned a more serious look.**_ "My power however, will not go so easily. I do not wish for my beloved creation to be whipped out without my guidance. So I will transfer my power one last time. My consciousness however, will vanish."_ **

Tsukune looked down at Mizore. "So you chose Mizore? Why her?"

The demon's grin reappeared. **_"I do not choose my host's, Genetics and Fate do. Mizore is the direct descendant of the first of the snow people. It only makes sense that she be the one to inherit the powers of her creator."_**

All eyes were on Mizore's sleeping form. There was a sense of dread that was felt by Tsukune and Moka. "If she has yet to inherit your powers, how was she able to do what she did a moment ago? She was never that powerful before." Moka said as she looked in the direction of the demon.

_**"Your friend was too weak in her original state to handle the power she would be given. It would tear her body to shreds from the inside out. In order to withstand that power, her body had to change to contain it."**_ The Demon said. **_"Now, I grow tired of this conversation. Snow Priestess, it is time for the transfer."_ **The Snow priestess nodded and placed a gloved hand on Mizore's chest. Her body began to convulse as the whole demon exited her body. She slumped to the floor and began to breath heavily. The mist took shape and slowly began to enter Mizore's mouth.**  
**

Tsukune didn't like seeing a demon entering his friends body, but he kept his distance as her mother didn't seem to want to do anything about it. After a few minutes the vapor trail had stopped entering her, leaving behind a small, fading vapor cloud with eyes and a mouth. _**"Th-There... She now has my powers... As my final act to guide my creations, have her stop that blasted dragon from melting the village I worked so hard to protect..."**_The voice was weakening, until finally, the entire cloud had faded.

Moka and Tsukune looked at the sleeping form of Mizore. "We better leave before she wakes up. She didn't take the news that well, besides, we have a meeting to get to." Tsukune said. As they began to leave, they heard a cough from the back of the room. They turned to see the Snow Priestess slowly rise to her feet. She looked much older then before, with wrinkle lines appearing on her face, and her hair was a pale gray. She was aging before their eyes.

"I have been the Snow priestess for... About 150 years now..." She said as she slowly removed her headdress. "It seems like an eternity has passed." She placed the headdress on Mizore's sleeping head. "Tsurara... Please remember what Jack said... My time in this world is coming to an end... Please keep our people safe..." As she spoke, her skin turned far more pale than normal, then she seemed to collapse to the floor, then shatter into ice shards.

Tsurara looked at Tsukune and Moka. "You two should go, you're already late for your meeting. I'll clean up the Snow priestess." They nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Other Side Of Town**

* * *

"Come on Kurumu! Why do I have to carry all of our bags?!" Gin asked as he and Kurumu walked out of the shopping district.

She turned to him with a grin. "Because! While Moka and Tsukune are in the war meeting today, and Mizore's still in her coma, you are my personal pack mule! Besides, it's a boys job to carry the bags when he goes shopping with a girl!" She said as she fell back to walk beside him.

Gin sighed. "Fine, do you know when we're leaving? Did Tsukune get back to you yet?" He asked.

Kurumu looked at her phone. "No, not yet, but he said we'd be leaving this week, so we better get ready." She said as she pulled him down the trail.

"I still can't believe we have to separate. I can't make any sense of it." Gin said.

"With the war going on, we need all the help we can get. We just need too go to Greece and awaken the monsters that have been sleeping there for thousands of years. It's simple."

Gin looked down at Kurumu. "You say that like you think it will be easy to hide in the human world, while trying to raise an army under their feet."

Kurumu frowned. "Your no fun. It won't be easy, but at least it's something to do. Mizore's still in her coma, Ruby is unable to move her right arm, and we don't even know how bad off Rex is, because we can't get close to him. I don't want to spend this entire war hiding in the dark."

Gin reached over and pulled Kurumu to his side. "I guess your right. If we win this, I'd like to be able to tell my kids I helped. And it could be worse. We could have gotten Fang-fang and Yukari's assignment." He said with a grin. Kurumu shuddered. Her friends had each gotten an assignment from the war leaders, while Gin and herself were begin sent to Greece, Fang-fang and Yukari were being sent to, Subterrania, a massive underground expanse of caves under North America. Their mission was to locate and secure the help of the Gargoyle empire, along with the other monster communities that lived there.

*RING RING*

Kurumu pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Kurumu? It's Tsukune."

Kurumu looked over at Gin "It's Tsukune." She put her phone back to her ear. "Hi Tsukune, How did the meeting go?"

"It went fine, Is Gin with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You two are being deployed. Meet in front of the Snow Cyclone encasing Rex in 3 hours." Tsukune Hung up.

Kurumu looked at her phone. "That was rude. Oh well, come on Gin, we're being deployed in 3 hours. Better start packing." Kurumu grabbed Gin's arm and dragged him off towards the hospital the group had been staying at.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Where are they!?" Kurumu screamed. She, Gin, Fang-fang and Yukari had been waiting outside the Cyclone for 20 minutes. "They said to meet them here in 3 hours. We've been waiting here for 20 minutes now! Where the hell are they!"

"Calm down Kurumu, It's not like we're in a hurry or anything." Gin said.

"Maybe not you, but I want to get out of this frozen city as soon as possible!"

As they continued to argue, they failed to notice three figures closing in on them.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Kurumu and Gin turned too see Tsukune and Moka standing before them.

"You! We've been here for 20 minutes waiting! Where have you been!?"

Tsukune grinned. "We had to pick someone up." Tsukune and Moka separated to reveal Mizore standing behind them, dressed in a white, flower print Kimono. Mizore gave them a vacant stare, then began to walk toward the cyclone.

"Mizore! Your alright!" Kurumu said as she jumped on her friend. She immediately recoiled in pain as she found Mizore's skin to be freezing to the touch. "What happened to you?" Kurumu asked as her friend walked past her.

Mizore stopped when she reached the cyclone. She scanned up and down the funnel, then walked into the storm. As she walked further in, she passed Golem's and Snow Fairies that were constantly conjuring up the snow cyclone. She came to a stop when she found her target. Before her lay Rex's unmoving body. She began to move around his body until she came to his stomach. She noticed that the ice spear that had penetrated it had been destroyed, and that the wing had fully healed.

'His body was healing itself this whole time. He is going to be fine. However, I cant allow him to continue to burn like this.' Mizore thought as she walked up to the wound on the stomach. She placed her hand on the wound and began to freeze it. After a few minutes she removed her hand to find that the scales around the wound had turned a pale tint of white. She made her way to his head and placed her hand on his forehead.

'You have slept long enough Dragon. Time to awaken.' Mizore concentrated all he power into he hand and sent a psychic shock wave into his brain. Rex's eyes shot open. A blinding light consumed the two as Rex began to morph back from being a dragon. As the light died down, and the cyclone went away, those outside saw two figures emerge from the light beam.

Mizore stepped out followed by Rex, who seemed to be wearing his true form as armor. His wings were folded up at his back and from the shin's down were scaly feet with three large claws, and one in the back. His chest was covered by thick boney scales, that arched over his shoulders, and his waist was covered by a thick scale plating, that had a long scaly tail coming from the back. His head looked like a normal dragons head with its mouth open, but inside the mouth was Rex's human face.

They came to a stop in front of the rest of the group. Rex looked down at himself, now standing around ten feet tall. "Seal five has been removed..." He said as he looked back at the group. "I didn't expect to break this seal until I was in my two hundreds."

Tsukune looked at them and smiled. "Good, with everyone awake, we can all take on the assignments."

Mizore and Rex looked at him in confusion. "What assignments?"

_**"I think I can explain**** that..."**_The group turned toward the dark, scratchy voice.

"Everyone, I'd like you too meet, The Grimm Reaper. He's been leader of the war council for the past twenty years." Moka said.

"How could he have been leading the war council for twenty years? Humanity just declared war on us over a month ago." Gin asked.

_**"Most powerful monsters have never trusted humanity... Ever since humanity came into power on this world... Ever since monsters have had to cower in the far corners of this world... The council has been amassing an army... We knew this day would come... Akasha Bloodriver... Her dream for monsters and humans to coexist, as appealing as it may have seemed... It was an impossible dream... Humans can't accept the idea of sharing their world with anyone else..."**_**  
**

The group starred at the hooded figure. They couldn't see his face, but could see two blood red glowing eyes under the hood.

_**"Daughter of Lilith, Son of the Moon... Step forward..."**_ The group turned to Gin and Kurumu. They hesitantly stepped to the front of the group. _**"You are about too embark on a journey that will change not only the fate of the war... But your very lives... Are you ready?"**_ They nodded hesitantly. The Reapers eyes seemed to become brighter. _**"Then Take these..."**_ He handed them each a small capsule. _**"NOW BE**_ **GONE!"**He raised his scythe above his head and swung it across where Kurumu and Gin had been standing. A dark cloud enveloped the two, when it cleared they were gone.**  
**

_**"Daughter of Blood, Son of Man... Step**__** forward..."** _Tsukune and Moka stepped up to him. _**"You two have chosen to undertake a challenge that may well prove fatal... But should you succeed... Monsters will finally have a place they can live peacefully and happily... Are you ready..."**_When he asked them, it seemed more like a statement than a question. They nodded. **_Very we_**_**ll... Take these, and prepare your summoners for the**_** journe****y."**

Tsukune and Moka looked at Fang-fang and Yukari. "Are you ready too go?"

Yukari looked confused. "I thought we were going to Subterrania. why are we going with you two?"

"Haiji, Kokoa and Ruby left for Subterrania yesterday. You two are going to help us with our job." Tsukune said. They looked at each other, then nodded.

"We're ready."

_**"Then prepare to return to where everything began..."**_ He raised his scythe again and sent them away. Mizore and Rex starred at the spot where their friends had been standing. Rex raised his hand and drew the sealing symbol in the air. It attached itself to his chest and he shrunk back down to his human form, the black duster and cowboy hat seeming to materialize from thin air.

The reaper turned to the two remaining members. **_"You two shall be sent to North America... You goal? Find the monster known as Bigfoot. He has been avoiding all contact from humans and monsters for 1000 years."_**He raised his scythe above his head.

"Wait what!? Hold on a seco-" But Rex was cut short as the Reaper swung his blade towards them. They were hit and everything around them went black. Mizore felt an extreme pulling sensation as she was lifted off her feet. She opened her eyes and saw that she and Rex were being pulled through a black and red tunnel. She heard laughing and looked at Rex. He was tumbling in place and seemed to be having fun. There was a loud ringing as they looked ahead of them. There was a bright light.

They reached the end of the tunnel and were thrown out into a forest. Rex slammed into a tree on the way out while Mizore gracefully landed on a rock. She scanned their surroundings. She could see lights off in the distance, and from what she could tell they had landed on a mountain. "Do you know where we are?" She asked Rex as head pulled out of the tree he had hit.

Rex looked around and sighed. "Nope, doesn't look like any place I've ever been. But I can tell that we're in Montana."

"How can you tell that?"

Rex pointed behind him. Mizore saw a "Welcome to Montana" sign behind him.

"Well we better start moving. These woods are dangerous out here at night." Rex and Mizore started walking towards the light over the mountain.


End file.
